The present invention relates to a memory device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a semiconductor device having an improved recess channel transistor and a method for fabricating the same.
As the design rules of the semiconductor device shrinks, it is difficult to control the Short Channel Effect (“SCE”). Accordingly, Multi-channel Field Effect Transistors (“McFET”) such as a recessed channel transistor and a fin channel transistor have been proposed to increase the channel length of the cell transistor.